The Hunt
by Jesse de Silva is MINE
Summary: College Junior Susannah Simon gets on a plane to spend an easy Christmas with her mother and her step-father. Little did she know that an encounter on the same flight will change her life forever.....perhaps even shorten it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_None of the characters belong to me. Everything except the plot and some of the characters belong to Meg Cabot._**

**_Please Review so I can improve my writing._**

**_Chapter One_**

I woke up a little groggy, unable to remember why I was up before the sun. Then the shrill tones of a hard rock song filtered into my muddled brain and wincing slightly, I switched off my alarm. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes, and looking around. My room-mate was snoring, a peaceful expression on her face. She was the only one sweet enough to agree sharing a room with me. Everyone else in the hostel was afraid of staying with 'The Girl With The Police Record'. I was still brought to the hostel by the Police regularly, but this time it was the New York City Police instead of Carmel-by-the-Sea, California Police. I had always thought things would be different if I were in NY, with the whole thing about how people get their house broken into all the time. Oh! Well, just goes to show how wrong I can be. I mean, come on! I don't have a single piercing _anywhere_. All I have is a small record with the police. Mind you, I've never been convicted for anything. Its just a lame record….and people behave like I am the plague.

I shook my head slightly to clear it. Its funny how getting up really early does that to you. I looked up to look at the calendar pinned up on the wall right in front of me. The date read 15th December. Hmmm….December….. Christmas……Holidays. Right!!!! It all began coming back to me. The college was giving us a Christmas break and I had planned to go back home to celebrate Christmas with my family. I was also kind of starting to miss Andy's excellent cooking. That was partially the reason why I was going to Carmel despite Gina's incessant insistence that I stay with her.

I got off the bed and looked at the packed suitcase lying near my bed. I walked to the window and saw the three inch of snow covering the road. Just imagining getting down there and walking that street searching for a cab, made shivers run down my spine. I looked at the watch I always had strapped to my wrist. When ghosts visited me at night, complaining about their deader than dead life making me run errands for them, I usually looked at my watch to look at the time so I could later whine about it to myself or Father D (who I was still in contact with albeit by phone or e-mail, that he has finally learnt how to send without making his computer hang.) The time was 3:30AM. Great! Now I had only half an hour to get ready, grab breakfast, hail a cab and get going. I quickly got into the shower, not wanting to stink on an air-plane and got out within five minutes. I quickly dried my dark straight hair that fell just past my shoulders and got dressed. Then I called a cab using my cell phone, left my roommate's Christmas present on her side table, with a note about where I had gone and collected my luggage and got out.

I skipped breakfast and rushed to the airport reaching just half an hour before my schedule time. I quickly checked in and went to the restaurant to eat the overpriced stuff they sold in the name of food.

***

Just as I finished my sandwich, I heard the announcement made for all passengers boarding my flight to get to Gate 5. I collected my handbag and hurried towards my gate. I had requested for a window seat. I sat down and looked out of the window. I realized that the seat next to mine was empty. So, if I was lucky enough, I would probably be able to have two seats all to myself. As these thoughts were going on in my mind, I heard someone come and sit down on the very seat I was fantasizing about. I didn't bother turning around even though I knew that I was being terribly rude. Then again, I had never been one to care. He didn't bother initiating a conversation either. I kind of knew why that was. Just like always, I had my motorcycle jacket on. The black leather one. Among other things that hadn't changed, my incessant use of the jacket was one. I smiled a little. Old memories came back to me. Jake had always thought I was a member of a gang or something. Despite the fact that I knew this, I never really forced the idea out of his head. I still usually called him 'Sleepy' but I was trying to change that habit. I had been forcing myself to call him by his name ever since he gave up working at the pizza place and got an actual job.

"Passengers please tie your seatbelts, we are about to take off from the New York Airport. We will be reaching California in two hours time."

I hear the pilot and heard the same old demonstration the airhostesses give every time we travel by air. I put on my seatbelt and rested my head on the headrest to catch some sleep. My eyes were closed the whole time so I couldn't look at who had come to sit by my side but by the sound of shuffling, it was either a man, or a very fat woman. The person was radiating a lot of heat and in the middle of winter, who doesn't appreciate some heat? I snuggled up and went off to sleep.

***

I woke up one and a half hour later to a soothing voice saying something to me. I made a small moaning sound and shuffled a little to get a little more comfortable. "Susannah?" the voice said.

"Hmmmm?" I said, unable to stop myself from responding to such a sexy male voice. It had a nice accentish tilt to it. "Wake up… we are about to land."

That's when something hit my head. Wait a minute…..land? Oh heck!! I was still on the plane hugging my fellow passenger!!! When all this came back to me, I pushed at him rather violently, and got back up. I opened my bag, took out a bottle of water from it and nearly drank up half of it. Then I took out a chewing gum, popped it into my mouth, munching at such a rate that I was sure I would have a jaw ache. Then I turned around to look at my fellow passenger, fully meaning to apologize. Only I couldn't get anything out of my mouth. That was because I had just seen a Greek God.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Guys! Thanks for your very encouraging reviews. Because I am going to be absent for the next week I am putting up the Second Chapter in advance. Please do review, it helps to make me give my best. I hope you enjoy this as much you enjoyed the previous chapter and if you find any errors or have any suggestions, you are most welcome. _**

**_As you all know, everything except the plot and a few characters belongs to author Meg Cabot._**

_Chapter 2_

_That's when something hit my head. Wait a minute…..land? Oh heck!! I was still on the plane hugging my fellow passenger!!! When all this came back to me, I pushed at him rather violently, and got back up. I opened my bag, took out a bottle of water from it and nearly drank up half of it. Then I took out a chewing gum, popped it into my mouth, munching at such a rate that I was sure I would have a jaw ache. Then I turned around to look at my fellow passenger, fully meaning to apologize. Only I couldn't get anything out of my mouth. That was because I had just seen a Greek God._

I have always been the one in the family that talks a lot. I always have something to say. The only time I had stayed shut was at my dad's funeral. I of course knew that there would come another time in my life when I would be speechless, but I never thought it would be because of a _guy_!!! I mean yeah, I had never seen anyone like him before, but I didn't think I would do what I did next. Which was to stare open mouthed at this guy. I mean, I had a chewing gum in my mouth for goodness sake. Could I not have behaved with some more dignity? Well, Mr. I'm So Cute just stared at me with his eyebrows raised as if to ask, 'yes?' and in the end what hurried me into speech was his finally saying the word itself. "Uh…." I stuttered still unable to come up with anything very sensible to say. Then, suspicion dawned. "Wait a minute…" I said narrowing my eyes. His dark brown eyes grew more and more amused with every word I uttered. "How the hell do you know my name?"

He threw his head back and laughed. Cute he might be but if he continued to annoy me the way he was, he was most definitely not going to stay that way. Once he was done laughing, I said to him, "Look Mister, I have a highly capable fist and you have a more than inviting cheek. So if you don't come up with something good sometime soon, you are going to regret it." He looked more amused than threatened and said," I never argue with a woman."

"I bet!" I muttered under my breath and by the way his grin grew I knew he knew _exactly _what I was thinking. "Could we get on with some answers now?" I said being uncharacteristically rude. This guy's presence was making me very uncomfortable. "Your bag―" he began. I cut him off. "You went through my stuff!! God how indecent could you be?" I said so very loudly that he winced. "Your bag has a security tag that has your name on it. I read it and thought calling you by your fist name while waking you up would be better than going with Miss Simon. And seeing what a spitfire you are I am glad I took that decision" Of course he said the last part in an undertone and even though I had heard it, I let it pass. "Oh!" was my brilliant reply.

Seeming to notice my discomfort, he put out his name and said," My name is Jesse de Silva. I'm a doctor."

"College Junior New York University. So, you are a doctor huh? You don't look that old."

He chuckled and said,"I'm not. I am a graduated doctor and am doing my specialization this year. I'm just about four years older than you are."

" Please secure your seat belts. We are about to land." Said the metallic voice of the pilot which echoed throughout the cabin.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. I have serious ear ache problems during landing." I said initiating a kind smile from him.

I closed my eyes trying to think of anything but the building pressure in my ears. Seeing that I was sitting next to _the _specimen of manhood, I didn't exactly have many problems. Just thinking about his soft brown highly hand-runnable straight hair that fell to his forehead, his highly kissable manly lips, his washboard abs very clearly visible beneath this partially open white shirt, his hard muscular thighs so snuggly clad in faded blue jeans and his strong biceps, the feel of which I could still feel on my cheeks, made me want to swoon. I just hoped that if unconsciously I did swoon, he would take it to be because of the pain in my ears.

Finally after we landed (which included a lot of crazy mental swooning and moaning on my part), Jesse being the perfect gentleman, helped me with my luggage. Just as we were about to part ways, an idea came to my mind. I really wanted to get to know this guy. And if this was really it, I wanted to make sure that my curiosity did not eat me up later. So, I asked him,"Hey, I'm kind of hungry, do you want to grab some breakfast?" "Uh…sure." was his reply. So I turned my trolly around and started towards the restaurant to have another shot at the overpriced rubber they sold.

Just as I was about to enter the restaurant, Jesse took hold of my arm, turned me around and whispered in my ear,"Mistiltoe." His proximity making it even harder to decipher what he was saying, made me reply with,"What?" But even before the word came out, the very lips I had been fantasizing about mere hours ago, caught hold of mine and devoured them with such passion that it made my head spin. Unconscious of the fact, I let my hand run along his abs and move over his shoulder to rest around his neck. My right hand went up to his dark soft hair I had been fantasizing running my hands through and did just that. My left hand caught hold of his shirt in a tight grip. Meanwhile, his hand snaked around my waist bringing me even closer to him. His other hand played with my hair, driving white hot need through my body with such intensity that it left me breathless. My head was dizzy with delight and I felt guilty pleasure in letting Jesse take over. I had never really let anyone I hardly knew even hug me before. Just as my lungs screamed for air, I heard my name being called out.

Both of us seemed to come back to our senses then, and reality seemed to hit me like cold air. I turned to Jesse with horrified eyes and saw an equally horrified expression on his face marred by regret; for _kissing_ me or for kissing _me_ I did not know. He turned to me and whispered,"Sorry _querida_, I took it too far." Then he turned on his heel and left me and my pulsing, sore lips standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm ill today and am sitting at home so I decided to put up the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. BTW, the story is no where near completion. _**

**_Everything except the plot and a few of the characters belongs to author Meg Cabot._**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Both of us seemed to come back to our senses then, and reality seemed to hit me like cold air. I turned to Jesse with horrified eyes and saw an equally horrified expression on his face marred by regret; for KISSING me or for kissing ME I did not know. He turned to me and whispered,"Sorry querida, I took it too far." Then he turned on his heel and left me and my pulsing, sore lips standing there._

"Suze" my mother called.

"Yeah?" I yelled back from my room where I was perched on my bed eating chocolates and watching the most depressing episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer I could find. I was seething on the inside and that was _not _because Angel had turned into Angeles after their night together. No. It was because of a certain someone called CeeCee.

"CeeCee's here to see you, dear"

Great! Just the person I wanted to see.

"Send her in" I mumbled, knowing my mother wouldn't need to hear it.

"Hey, Suze! What's up?" Cee asked voice so chirpy, it would have made fairytale princesses jealous. I looked up and gave her 'the look'. That made her give up the chirpiness immediately. "Don't tell me you are still mad at me." She said. I simply continued to stare at her. I'm sure if looks could kill, she would be six feet under by now. "Come on Suze! How was I supposed to know he wasn't your boyfriend?"

"Oh don't you dare give me that! I'm sure your newly bespectacled eyes are perfectly capable of seeing huge bunches of Mistletoe. They saw them perfectly well last night when you dragged Adam under every single one of them!!!" I glared a little more and returned to watching Buffy mop over Angel.

"Come on Suze! You guys were kissing like you've been kissing that way for years. You guys were so into it. I thought he had dragged you under the mistletoe just the way I had dragged Adam under it yesterday. Besides, you said you had a surprise for me. I thought this was it."

"It's Christmas Cee! When I say I have a surprise, I mean I have some overly geeky new book that I bought for you from Borders. Not a doctor boyfriend who happens to be so hot, you feel like you are losing all your sap even when all you are doing is only looking at him."

"Come on Suze! He's just a guy. For how long are you going to sulk? Look tomorrow is New Year night. Why don't you come with me and Adam and we can all go to a nice club. Just like old times." When she saw that I wasn't budging, she started begging. So hard that in the end, I had to agree to go along with her just to shut her up.

"Yay!!! Cool! Ok. So lets go to the mall and get you something to wear." Cee said.

"No Cee. Please! I'm not in the mood. I'll just wear what I have." I replied.

"You can't wear jeans and a leather jacket Suze."

"Come on Cee. It's just a damned club. Jeans is cool."

"Ok, then lets get you a nice shirt." I looked at her and raised my eyebrows as if to question her sanity.

"I want to make up to you. I didn't mean to barge in like that― even though it wasn't strictly barging seeing that you guys were making out in the airport, but well you get my point." She finished lamely.

"Oh, well, I could just as well do some shopping when in town." I muttered. I then turned to Cee and said," To the mall!"

She laughed a little and we set off.

***

I sat on the stool at a secluded table in one corner of the club watching Cee and Adam dancing on the stage with a number of other couples. A man named Stephen Boyd was sitting next to me and irritating the hell out of me. He was a physician and boy, had he made his profession clear. He had been speaking non-stop about some physician stuff ever since I made the mistake of letting him sit next to me. Poor guy had apparently yet not been able to find a girlfriend and the way he was going, I knew he had hardly any chance of it happening anytime soon. Just as my fists curled hearing him say " as a girl you should have _very_ flexible hips. You know, helps at night"(and him having the cheek to snigger after saying that) I felt a light touch on my shoulder. Shivers ran down my back and I knew who it was even before I turned around. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity of getting rid of Boyd I turned around and jumped into Jesse's arms. He seemed surprised but his arms went around me all the same. "You are a life savior." I whispered in his ear before letting go of his neck and turning around. Boyd seemed a little taken aback. I spoke in the sweetest voice I could muster and made introductions," Boyd meet Max, my boyfriend. Max, this is Stephen Boyd." Jesse raised his eyebrows but played along all the same saying,"Nice to meet you Boyd." Then turning to me he said," Uh… do you want to dance?" I smiled at him and said," No, its getting a little hot here. Lets go out for a walk." I proceeded to put my arm around his and led him out of the door onto the road where we turned into an ally. Even though it was dark, I knew I had nothing to worry about. I knew Jesse wouldn't do anything to me and if somebody else came along, I could easily beat the crap out of him. On a second thought, I could also let Jesse play the knight in shining armor.

Just as I lifted my hand to see what the time was, I realized that I had left my watch on the table where Stephen Boyd had spoken about my very flexible hips. I turned to Jesse and said in a hurried voice," Don't disappear, I'll just be back." I turned around before I he could respond and quickly walked the short distance to the club to retrieve my 'lost property' when, just my luck, a ghost turned up. I turned to him and saw that he was dressed in typical don attire. Whether he was an actual don or a wanna be, I couldn't tell. "Mediator, you have a choice, either you turn me into a human and be rewarded or watch your near and dear ones die one by one." I looked at like he was a nutshell and said,"Wow! You are a fist man! In eighteen odd years of mediating, I've never met a mad ghost. I thought that you guys were treated of all your illnesses when you became ghosts." He responded by pulling out a fancy .22 derringer. Great, now I was going to be shot at by a ghost and will probably die without anyone knowing how. "Look don Jason Joe, today is new year, I am out in a dingy ally with a really hot guy I am hoping to make out with by the stroke of midnight and I don't need dead guys ruining the moment for me Ok? So put your lame gun in and we can talk tomorrow morning OK? Buh-bye now!!" I turned around walked into the club, got my watch and hurried out hoping to spend some interesting quality time with Jesse. Only, I did not know how seriously 'interesting' it was going to get.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Guys! So, I took -Black-De Silva-Hale's advice and tried to make the chapter longer. It is not as well writtren but please bear with me. BTW, I want you people to review. Otherwise, I won't know as to whether or not you want me to continue._**

**_Everything except the plot and a few characters belongs to author Meg Cabot._**

_Chapter 4_

_I turned to him and saw that he was dressed in typical don attire. Whether he was an actual don or a wanna be, I couldn't tell. "Tell him I am back. I will take revenge. I will kill him, the way he killed me. I will pull out each one of his nails and laugh when he cries out in pain. " I looked at like he was a nutshell and said,"Wow! You are a fist man! In eighteen odd years of mediating, I've never met a mad ghost. I thought that you guys were treated of all your illnesses when you became ghosts." He responded by pulling out a fancy .22 derringer. Great, now I was going to be shot at by a ghost and will probably die without anyone knowing how. "Look Don Jason Joe, today is New Year, I am out in a dingy ally with a really hot guy I am hoping to make out with by the stroke of midnight and I don't need dead guys ruining the moment for me Ok? So put your lame gun in and we can talk tomorrow morning OK? Buh-bye now!!" I turned around walked into the club, expecting the ghost to follow only to be disappointed ―not that I am complaining. I got my watch and hurried out hoping to spend some interesting quality time with Jesse. Only, I did not know how seriously and dangerously 'interesting' it was going to get._

I walked back to Jesse, a melancholy air around me. All these years, I had never been able to get serious with anybody because of my ability to see ghosts. Now, I did not want to ruin another potential relationship because of it. Even though I hardly knew Jesse, I felt like I shared a prior bond with him. I felt a pull towards him that had nothing to do with lust or need, but a deep knowledge that he was my source of power, that he would protect me no matter what, that he would give up his life for me with a smile on his face. The few short moments I had spent with him on the flight and in the airport were enough to make me realize what he was to me. Being with him made me highly aware of myself. A deep sense of the fact that I didn't just want a few kisses from him but wanted to share so much more that I never had with anybody before, shook me from the inside. It scared me. Till today, I had never needed anyone. I had never wanted to draw power from anyone. Just the idea that if I kept this up I would become dependent on Jesse wanted me to turn around and run.

Deep in thought, unaware of the fact that I had already reached him, I jumped when he called out my name. I saw him for the first time only just realizing that I had only looked at him so far. I concentrated on minute details; his brown soft hair had coppery-gold natural highlights, a few stray locks of his hare fell to his forehead, one falling on his left eyebrow, that had a small scar slit through it, the thought that he could have got it in a college fight made me want to laugh. He had compact power reigned in his biceps that no doubt could beat the hell out of people but he didn't seem to be the kind to get into fights. He seemed like a level-headed practical man and I liked that about him. Without realizing what I was doing, I raised my hand and traced the scar through his eyebrow. He caught it and pressed it to his cheek and asked, a frown forming on his face, "What is it Susannah? What's wrong?" I smiled sadly, knowing I'd have to leave him soon, so no hurt would come his way because of me. I couldn't have a relationship with him, or anybody for that matter, and the earlier I realized that the better. I opened my mouth to reply only to be interrupted. And not by Jesse.

I was flying through the air just as I heard the ghost I had spoken to outside the club growl in a menacing low voice," I don't like to be ignored. Especially by a de Silva." Only, he wasn't looking at Jesse. He was looking at me. And calling me de Silva. What was that all about?

I got up from where I had landed, realizing that this don guy had used his powers to fling me through the air. I got really mad at this, specially considering that I had fallen on top of a dumpster. A snow covered dumpster at that. I walked towards him tensing for a fight. My fingers curled to fists. As I reached him, I got hold of his shirt collar and sank my knee into his stomach. "Right! Where were we again? Oh, yeah! I thought I told you to get lost and meet me in the morning. But you" I punched him "don't seem to understand. So now, we have to teach you. And just for the general knowledge, _my name is Simon._" I punched him as I said the last four words. "You shouldn't have done that" he gasped and disappeared. "Come back here dog breath." I yelled up into the air. "Okay "he replied from behind me. I turned around and stared in wonder. I had broken a few of his face bones and he had bled through his mouth and nose. But now, he was clean. There was not a stain on him. I knew that when ghosts got used to being ghosts, they could get over physical injuries really fast but this was the first time I had ever experienced it. "Wow! That was quick" I said."Yeah! And here is your Christmas gift." was his reply. Four ghost-thugs appeared behind him. Apparently, they were his minions even before he died. While all this was going on, there was a nagging voice in my head that made me want to look at Jesse and see how he was taking all this. How he was taking the fact that I was talking to, beating the hell out of and getting beaten up by thin air that is. Yeah. By now he was probably planning on giving me a certificate to prove me a certified nut, what with him being a doctor and all. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head and concentrated at the problem at hand. I had four thugs to beat up. Chances were that I would end up being the one being beaten up. But right now, I had only two choices. Flight or fight. I was too proud to do the former and too weak to able to get out alive of the latter. So, I did the first thing that came to mind. "Run Jesse." I said quietly. "Uh… no lady. He won't be leaving." said the Don guy. I really needed to know his name. I couldn't just keep calling him 'The Don Guy'. He seemed to read my mind because his next words were, "By the way, just so you know who caused your deaths, my name is Diego."

He turned around and said, "Get them boys." And walked away.

***

I took my stand, ready for the fight. My right leg back and my left leg front, holding my right fist to my chest while my left was a little farther. "Ookay….so, we doing some fighting or not?" I asked, hoping to get this over with. "Touch the lady and I'll make sure you burn in hell for eternity." Jesse said from behind me. Before I could make anything of that, the four thugs charged. Only they didn't come onto me alone. They went for Jesse as well. I closed my eyes, hoped he would forgive me for causing trouble and started fighting.

I knew he couldn't see ghosts. He had been playing along to make sure that I wasn't going to have a fit of madness or some such twisted reason. He couldn't be a mediator. It just wasn't logical. That is why I knew that I would be the cause of Jesse's death.

"Susannah, switch" Jesse said and unconsciously, deep in the fight, I took over Jesse's place and started fighting with the thugs he had been fighting. Shocking though this was, I didn't want to think about this now. Didn't want to think about the fact that _Jesse_ was fighting with_ ghosts. _One of the men in front of me, took out a knife and tore a slit through the middle of my shirt. He had also cut open my skin which was now oozing blood but I did not pay attention to it. Instead, I yelled, "That was a new shirt you moron. You are so dead." I punctuated each word with a punch. Just as I pulled my hand back to make sure that the impact was hard, I heard a loud, clear and unearthly sound, "Withdraw" with which all ghosts disappeared. I stepped back till I was standing back to back with Jesse my hands still curled to fists, ready to fight, I spoke to him quietly without turning. "Is that it?" "Apparently so." came the reply. I turned around, crossed my hands over my torn and now stained shirt and said, "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Are you bleeding?" he said.

"Don't try and change the topic. It won't work. Never does."

"What is there to hide? I can see ghosts too. What is the big deal?"

I was just about to illuminate him about just what the big deal was when we were interrupted yet again. Only this time, it wasn't Diego. It was Jesse's dead dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Guys!! Thanks for the reviews. BTW, you didn't have to insult me the way you did, you know. If you had just told me Cliffy means Cliffhanger, I would have understood. I'm not that big an Idiot._**

**_Oh! BTW Mo,why don't you join the site, it would help me write to you. I espicially enjoy your reviews. _**

**_Oh! Also, because I don't know Spanish, I used Google Translate to translate English to Spanish. I'm not sure it is properly translated so those of you who know Spanish, let it pass. Those of you who don't, don't worry I will be translating it back to English in a few Chapters span._**

**_Everything except the plot and a few characters belongs to author Meg Cabot._**

_Chapter 5_

"_Are you bleeding?" he said._

"_Don't try and change the topic. It won't work. Never does."_

"_What is there to hide? I can see ghosts too. What is the big deal?"_

_I was just about to illuminate him about just what the big deal was when we were interrupted yet again. Only this time, it wasn't Diego. It was Jesse's dead dad._

I tensed to fight again as I noticed the faint glow emitting off the body of the other-worldly presence I saw for the third time that night. "Alright, this is getting tiring." I said as I lunged forward towards the ghost. Jesse's arm came around my waist hitting exactly where the damned ghost-thug had tried to plunge the knife. "Ouch!" I yelled as loudly as I could which wasn't very loud considering the fact that the effort of not showing my weakness was taking up most of my concentration and breath. "Nombre de Dios! I am so sorry Susannah!!" Jesse said, ever the gentleman, lowering me to the ground, taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders to cover me off, which was nice of him, considering I had hardly dressed for a night out in January and what with the cut through the center of my dress, there was not much to hide my skin from the cold January air. "This is my father Susannah." Jesse said, fussing with the jacket. "Heck!" I said amazed at how I managed to be so cold blooded all the time. I stood up the best way I could without putting too much pressure on my stomach. Even though the cut wasn't paining much, I didn't want to die of bleeding and even though I knew there wasn't much to worry about― I mean come on! Jesse was a doctor and he wasn't freaked over my injury, so why should I?― I wanted to minimize the bleeding. I didn't want to go to my family physician for my regular checkup only to be questioned about how regular my periods were because my hemoglobin was low. It was already going to be very difficult to explain to my mom, not to mention CeeCee, how I managed to get my shirt torn and stained on my first wear.

So, when I finally got up, to be polite I said, "Nice to meet you Silva. Of course, I would have preferred it had you been alive but―"

He cut me off. Seemingly uninterested in my polite …..well whatever. Fighting so much was taking a toll on me. I was almost swaying on my feet. I noticed that Jesse and his dad were having a conversation in fluent Spanish. "Usted es usted mismo y su puesta en peligro de Jesse. La más mínima muestra de afecto que sí repercute en las ondas en el netherworld. Alerta Diego de su posición. Sus sentimientos son tan fuertes, que revele su posición. Es como una impresión de color azul. Exclusivo de sólo el dos de usted. Tu amor es eterno de que están destinados a satisfacer y la caída en el amor todo el tiempo. En cada reencarnación, te enamoras de uno al otro, haciendo que su relación cada vez más fuerte. Ella es la esposa de Jesse. Ella ha sido para toda la eternidad. Manténgase alejado de su Jesse. Manténgase alejado de Susannah. La espera no es infinita. Vamos a encontrar una forma para proteger a usted. Os mantendremos a salvo. Pero por el momento. Por favor, mantenga alejado de ella. Es el mejor para el. Estar seguro hijo." He said. It was only when my name was said that I really paid attention. The rest of the conversation was a blur. I didn't understand a word regardless. I just knew that it was something serious because Jesse's face was grave. As soon as Jesse's dad disappeared, Jesse turned around and started me walking home, refusing to tell me anything. I asked questions all the way back, but stubborn as he was, he refused to even dignify my questions with a grunt to prove he had heard me.

As we reached the door, I couldn't stand the suspense anymore. I stood with my hands on my hip in a formidable position. It was meant to scare him but all I got for my efforts was an amused expression and a fond look in his eyes. It was as though he saw me do this everyday and had missed it immensely because he hadn't seen me for about twenty years or so. (Which was odd seeing that I was twenty now and I had never met Jesse before that day in the flight. Trust me when I say I would have remembered if I had.) I let that pass, and said to him, "Alright Jesse. This is going out of hand. First we get attacked by some moron who apparently knew you from before, then your father turns up and you don't even have the decency to introduce us, completely forgetting the fact that I do not understand a word of Spanish―"

Now_ he_ cut me off. Like father like son was all I could think. Oh well… I kind of _was _dying to hear his voice. Come to think of it, he had hardly spoken at all. Apart from what he said on the flight and the one line he said under the mistletoe, I hadn't heard him speak even once. Just as this realization hit me, I was roused from my contemplation by what he said. "Look querida, time is of the essence. I want you to remember a few important things. I can't be with you all the time and I can't protect you. You and I are both in grave danger and why that is, I cannot tell you now. The time isn't right. When the time comes, you'll know everything. For now, do as I say and stay inside your house. _Don't you dare step out of the house!_ Do you understand?"

"Uh….no. I _don't _understand. Firstly, I don't _need _anyone taking care of me and secondly, as a rule, I don't follow rules. I am going to step out of the house and you can do what you want about it. _Got that?_"

He simply chuckled and held my hand in his, took it to his mouth and kissed it. "You can try querida" were his last words. He turned around to leave. He had taken about four steps when I yelled, "Hey! Take your jacket with you."

"You keep it. It looks better on you. Good night, querida. Sleep tight." he replied without turning, throwing all this at me over his shoulder. He chuckled at my frustrated scream and disappeared into the night, leaving me standing on my porch steps smelling his deep soapy smell mixed with his aftershave and that something, that was pure Jesse.

***

I got dressed in my white shirt and dark blue jeans hoping to go soak up the sun and generally walk around town. As I stepped out onto the porch, I remembered the encounter with Jesse the previous night and his warning. Pushing it to a corner of my mind, I stepped down on the stair. Just as I was about to step onto the ground, I heard a voice behind me say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Well, you aren't me and guess what, I am going to do it." I said without turning back.

"You can try, but you will only get hurt."

"What in the world does that even mean?" I said turning around to see the man. He was in his mid-thirties had black hair and was wearing a khaki pant, white shirt and a black jacket.

"It means you have been bound. Jesse de Silva has placed a seal around you that will only break on the day of your departure. You will bang into an invisible wall as soon as you step off that stair." I extended my hand to check his theory, and sure enough, my hand came out flat against an invisible wall. It was like the house was enveloped in an invisible bubble. "All right! That's it. This is going out of hand. What does Jesse think he is doing? And how did he create this seal anyway? Voodoo?" I said to no one in particular.

"Not really. It is just immense concentration. He has you stuck here with just his concentration. And it is just a mere fragment of it. He can carry on with any of his usual activities, like any other man."

"Fine, then all I have to do is concentrate very hard and try to break this seal."

"It won't work. You have never even tried to bring forward the amount of concentration required to break a seal. Especially of this kind. Jesse is very adept at such work. Even the best of the breakers can't break his seal. It can be safely said that only de Silva can break a seal he has himself placed."

"But what is the point of this seal in the first place? Apart from keeping me captive that is."

"If someone with bad intentions towards you tries to cross this shield, he will be blocked entrance."

Though I was touched by this gesture of Jesse, I was also pissed. Nobody was at home and I was the only one stuck indoors on such a bright and sunny day.

Just as I stomped my feet and reentered the house, I heard the phone ringing. "If its you, you are so dead de Silva." I muttered picking up the phone.

"Hello" I growled into the phone.

"Wow! Careful Simon, people are going to think you have put up a terrorist camp in your house."

"Shut up Gina. I'm the worst mood you could have caught me in."

"Really? And here I was thinking you would be very happy, considering the fact that you have met your 'one true love'."

"I have met no one Gina. And how would you know anyway?"

"Oh, well, I _do_ speak to a certain some one called Madam Zara."

"Ok….. _say that_ _again_!"

"Madam Zara called me today. Told me you have met the guy of your dreams."

"I have met so many people in the last forty-eight hours Gina, who is 'my guy'?"

"His name starts with S."

"Oh no!!!! Not Stephen Boyd….I'll die if I spend another minute with him….I can't imagine a whole lifetime."

"Oh don't worry about being bored, you are going to have the adventure of your lifetime. With him in the middle of it of course."

"Please Gina, did you really _have_ to call me on a Monday morning, when the sun is shining, the sea is sparkling, the malls are open and I can't step out of my house to give me this bad…_bad_ news?"

"Aren't you a little old to be grounded?"

"I'm not grounded moron. I'm bound. _By a Spanish doctor._" I growled.

"Bound?"

"Never mind." I gave a frustrated sigh and continued, "This guy slit my stomach through the center yesterday, and I have bandaged it the clumsiest manner and I can't even go out to a doctor's place because, guess what, I am 'bound'. Talk about my luck. And frankly, I am sorry G that I am ranting about something you don't even understand without even breathing in between and I am going to faint if I don't now so I will just stop talking." I pulled a lot of breath into my lungs at this point.

"Uh….I'll just let you be, ok Suze, I think you need some rest."

"Thanks G, it's really helpful that you are calling me mad now."

"Uh…that's not what I said Suze….I just think you need some rest. Go sleep, I'll call you in a few hours."

"Yeah, you won't miss me, seeing that I will be here all day." I hung up and walked outside to the backyard, sat down by the hot tub bath, cursing a certain Spanish doctor. Little did I know that he was about to pop in just then.

**_Reviews are appreciated!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for__**SOOOOOO****O**__ long. My exams are about to begin so I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. It is the longest chapter I have ever written. Now because I wrote it at about 3 AM, there might be mistakes. Please point them out. In this story, the name Jack does not refer to Paul's brother._

**_Everything except the plot and a few charecters belongs to author Meg Cabot._**

_** Chapter 6**_

"_Bound?"_

"_Never mind." I gave a frustrated sigh and continued, "This guy slit my stomach through the center yesterday, and I have bandaged it the clumsiest manner and I can't even go out to a doctor's place because, guess what, I am 'bound'. Talk about my luck. And frankly, I am sorry G that I am ranting about something you don't even understand without even breathing in between and I am going to faint if I don't now so I will just stop talking." I pulled a lot of breath into my lungs at this point._

"_Uh….I'll just let you be, ok Suze, I think you need some rest."_

"_Thanks G, it's really helpful that you are calling me mad now."_

"_Uh…that's not what I said Suze….I just think you need some rest. Go sleep, I'll call you in a few hours."_

"_Yeah, you won't miss me, seeing that I will be here all day." I hung up and walked outside to the backyard, sat down by the hot tub bath, cursing a certain Spanish doctor. Little did I know that he was about to pop in just then._

The door bell chimed happily as I blew my breath out in a large sigh. I stopped myself from wincing with pain. Even the smallest movements made me want to groan. As I have learnt the hard way during all the nights I have spent fighting ghosts, the smaller and minor injuries are a lot more painful than the big, deep ones. I hopped off the seat I had taken near the tub and walked slowly along the length of the house towards the door. I didn't bother to look through the peephole to see who it was because I already knew the person meant me no harm. The shield ensured that. I opened the door, and looked out expectantly, hoping to find Cee Cee or Adam. But the person I found in front of me was a few inches taller than both of them. Oh yeah! He was also tanned a beautiful copper and was wearing a white shirt open at the neck.

That person was Jesse de Silva.

I stood there and gaped for sometime, taking in his abs through his white shirt, the silent strength reined in his black, jean clad thighs. Then coming back to my senses, I silently growled, "You have a death wish, de Silva."

He chuckled and said, "Okay, then I wish to be invited into your house."

"That's right you wish." I said under my breath all the same, turning around leaving the door open for him to follow through.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I came to see how your stomach was."

"Its flat, no need to worry, I gained no weight in the few hours I have spent locked up in my own house."

"Sorry about that querida. I had no other option."

"I don't need anybody to take care of me Jesse."

"Yeah! That is why that man slit your stomach through the center."

"Look dude! You've met me like three times. I mean nothing to you. Why do you even bother making it look like you care what happens to me."

"I don't 'make it look like' Susannah, I actually _do_ care what happens to you."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"I told you. I came here to bandage your stomach."

"Excuse me?"

"Lead me to a place where you can lie down."

"Eh…..not going to happen."

"I know that injury hurts Susannah. No point hiding it."

"Look Jesse, you may be that kind of guy, but I'm not that kind of girl OK? I don't melt at the site of any guy. I'm so _not _going to provide a bed where you can seduce me."

He looked at me like I was mad, and I probably was for thinking a guy like _him_ would want to seduce a girl like _me. _ My stomach had irritated me so much the previous night that I hadn't slept for more than an hour at a stretch.I was stressed out and like always I was babbling. Nothing new there.

"Susannah" he said amused, "I am not going to seduce you. You can trust me."

"Thanks Jesse. Just what a girl want to know. That she is not seduce-worthy." I said and turned around wondering why I was babbling to this extent. Seduce-worthy? Really Suze! Great going.

"Uh…. that's not what I meant Susannah. I just meant to make a point. I mean that you will be safe with me. You needn't fret."

"Right. So, now that you know I am fine―"

"Right! Susannah, now, I want you to change into a T-shirt. Also, I would appreciate it if you could change from your jeans to something that doesn't pull at your stomach's skin. Maybe a wrap around skirt. Do you have cotton at home? Lead me to it. Also, I will need to use your kitchen."

He said all this without giving me an opportunity to talk and then turned around and began walking in the general direction of the kitchen. I guess I had no other go but to listen to him. I mean it _was_ paining me. And the last time I had seen it, it was closed and was oozing some kind of liquid. Even though I specialize in punches and kick wounds, I know a little bit about cuts as well, and the last time I checked, a closed cut oozing water was not a good thing.

I hobbled up the stairs, trying my best not to jostle my stomach skin too much. The slightest pulls pained me. Also, even though I did not want to agree with Jesse, he was right, I was an idiot to wear jeans.

I changed into a pink halter top and a pair of white shorts. I then carried the entire role of cotton I had with me downstairs where I found Jesse heating and boiling sharp looking surgical knife things. This frightened me but as always, I did not show it. For all I know, he could be doing this just to scare me and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

He turned when he heard me enter and said, "Susannah, can you explain to me what your cut looks like now?"

"Uh… its closed. Oozing water."

"Right! Ok. Look, I will have to open the cut again. It has become septic. I need to introduce medicines inside. I will obviously be giving you local anesthesia, you don't have to worry. It won't pain a bit. I'll make sure about that querida."

He spoke everything except the last line like a doctor would speak to his patient. Then again, he was a doctor after all. I was apprehensive about this, but the fact that it would be Jesse doing the cutting and stitching rather than some random guy gave me some peace of mind.

I walked to the couch from which he had already removed all the cushions just to make sure they did not get in the way. He was also thoughtful enough to cover it with a cloth. I sat on top of the rag and waited for him to return. When he did, he was wearing gloves and was introducing anesthesia into a syringe and had a platter covered with metal wire, a doctor's needle, a surgical knife and some other scary looking stuff that did not belong in someone's living room. I guess Jesse saw me staring and said, "Don't worry querida, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt a bit."

"Easier said than done Jesse, easier said than done."

He gave me a small smile at that and I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach that had nothing to do with the action. Jesse very politely said, "Uh…. I need you to lift your top Susannah…."

"Right."

I lifted my top so it was just below my diaphragm. I mean a hot Latino doctor he might be, but I was so _not_ going to let him see anything more than he needed to. He moved his rubber gloved hands to the waistband of my shorts and pull them down a little lower. The feel of hands, even those cased in gloves, sent shivers down my spine. My breath caught and I was rendered incapable of thinking. Jesse probably thought that this was out of fear and immediately began reassuring me.

"Susannah, I will cut open the wound and make sure all the pus is out before I seal it back. It won't pain a bit."

"Not helping Jesse…."

"Hold my arm. Press hard when it pains. It will be easier to bear."

"I have long nails. They'll poke you hard. Believe me."

"Don't worry about me Susannah. I'll manage. It is you who matters."

I felt touched. I mean it would hurt me a lot more than my nails would hurt him, but till date even my mother had never done something like this for me. While I was imagining these nice things, Jesse had already taken out the knife and was about to get to work. It was only when he placed the cold knife on my stomach that I realized that he hadn't yet injected in the anesthesia. I yelled so hard that he got startled "What do you think you are doing? I don't even have anesthesia in my system, I die of pain. Wait a minute….that's what you want isn't it? You want to take revenge about something…what I do not know but I will soon…." I trailed off wondering what was wrong with me. Must be the lack of sleep.

"I need to cut it open before I give you anesthesia, I need to know how bad it is and only you can tell me. So even though it will pain, we have no option."

"Fine." I deliberately didn't grasp his hand. However strong the pain, I could take it.

When the cold metal started to slice the already cut up stomach, I lost it. It was bad enough jostling it, now he goes and cuts it, I can't be all sunshine and happiness all the time you know.

I gasped hard at the pain now cutting me into half and subconsciously took hold of his arm and pressed hard. I did not want to yell. If I did, I would lose every shred of self-respect I had. I pinched his arm hard, poking hard at the hard muscles. In some places I even drew blood but Jesse did not make a sound, he quietly continued working hard on my stomach. Once he was done cutting, he started pressing the side with his thumbs to take out all the pus that was in there. This was less painful so I loosened my grip breathing hard. Finally, he gave me anesthesia. When I finally stopped feeling my stomach, I said, "Sorry about your arm."

Jesse gave half a shrug and said, "That's ok…it is my fault that you are in this position in the first place." He was pulling a metal wire to stitch me up.

"It wasn't your fault that that Draco guy came there―"

"Diego and yes it was, querida. He was there for me. I was supposed to keep you away from him and I, on the other hand led him right to you."

He was done with the stitching by now.

"What do you mean he was there for you? You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, I didn't kill him but I was a factor that led to his death. A major factor…."

"But then why is he after me?"

"I'm sorry I am of so little help to you querida, but I really cannot tell you now. It is too early…you aren't ready, Just know that this guy isn't good for your health. If you ever see him, run as fast as you can."

"I don't run from things Jesse, it isn't my style."

"I am aware of that and I also know that this piece of advise is falling on deaf ears but I had to try did I not?"

He was now standing on the door ready to leave. I needed to settle my mind about something and so I pushed aside all other questions and asked the one that mattered the most to me at the moment. "This guy showed up today morning telling me about the shield…."

"Guy?"

"Yeah, ghost. Khaki pants, white shirt, black jacket mid-thirties….rings a bell?"

"Yeah, used to be our neighbour―"

"When you say our, you mean you and your family?"

"Yes.", he said in a constricted voice.

"So he isn't your minion or anything?"

"Of course not."

I was now deep in thought. I mean how random is it that Jesse's neighbour turns up at my door step, I get attacked by a mental guy who is intent on killing me and Jesse…..something's up and I need to know what.

My speculation was broken by Jesse who gave me instructions about what medicines I need to take and how he had already given me the required dosage for today. He also said he would arrange with Caramel City Hospital to have a doctor sent to have my stitches removed. Heaven forbid, I should have to step outside the house….

After Jesse was gone, I sat for about half an hour doing nothing but thinking. I finally decided that there was only one thing to be done now.

After that I picked up the phone and dialed a NY number that I remembered by memory. After the initial chit-chat about holiday and Christmas, I said,: "Jack, I need a favour. I want you to dig up the dirty about the following two names, any skeletons in their closet I want to know; I want to know every word ever spoken about them, understand?"

"Gee Suze, who is so important that you are spoiling my Christmas over them?"

"A Jesse de Silva and a Diego."

**_Dude! Click the review button! You know you want to!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys I know my previous chapter sucked big time but you needn't have insulted me by sending in just **three** reviews you know. I hope you like this chapter. It is short but I rather like it and it is going to be the turning point in the story so......_

_Everything except the plot and some of the characters belongs to author **Meg Cabot.**_

_Chapter 7_

_After Jesse was gone, I sat for about half an hour doing nothing but thinking. I finally decided that there was only one thing to be done now._

_After that I picked up the phone and dialed a NY number that I remembered by memory. After the initial chit-chat about holiday and Christmas, I said,: "Jack, I need a favour. I want you to dig up the dirty about the following two names, any skeletons in their closet, I want to know I want to know every word ever spoken about them, understand?"_

"_Gee Suze, who is so important that you are spoiling my Christmas over them?"_

"_A Jesse de Silva and a Diego."_

Come tenth of January and I was on my way back into my regular routine. I was walking from my hostel room to my classroom when I heard someone call my name. I couldn't recognise the voice and so as I turned, I put up a fierce expression on my face. In New York, smiling is a weakness. I saw a guy make his way towards me. I had never seen him before. Brown hair, shining eyes, tall and not to mention hot….he was new and I knew it. If I had seen him before, I would have remembered. He reached me and said, "You _are_ Suze, aren't you?"

"No, I rather like to turn around when people call me by random names."

"Funny."

My response was to turn around and walk off. He though, didn't seem to be getting the hint.

"I'm new here by the way." He said to my complete annoyance, not giving me the space I needed. I was still trying to process what Jack had told me. The printout of the data he had gotten from his _'source'_, whoever that _'source'_ was, was burning a hole in my pocket.

I had spent the last few days in California cursing Jesse…..well ok, not cursing him seeing how I did not want _the_ specimen of male-hood locked up in a cellar in Hell, but I cannot help but admit that I _was_ rather peeved with him. He did not try to contact me after the day he stitched up my stomach. In fact, the only way I could tell that he wasn't actually dead was the doctor _'friend'_ he sent from the Caramel City Hospital.

"So, shall I pick you at seven?"

"I'm sorry?" I said rather rudely. This guy was making a real nuisance of himself.

"I'm taking you out tonight. I was wondering if seven was OK with you."

I gaped at him for some time before gaining control. Hey don't blame me, he was the one at fault here. He was new in college, he hardly knew my name and he was ordering me around. Yeah, not going to happen. "Right…lets get one thing right kiddo, I'm not told when and with whom I have a date. I decide whether or not I want to go…and in your case, I'm busy every evening till the day I reach my grave." He was the rich spoilt brat type and I saw it. His tone when he _told_ me about my date was so confident, that I couldn't help but give him a piece of my mind. The look on his face told me he had never been spoken to the way I had just spoken to him. I had also seen a resolve in his eyes after that… he wanted to break me. Then again, ghostbusting had helped me develop an iron will myself.

***

"Hey Suze, this is your copy of the acceptance letter." My friend Jacqueline handed me an envelope. On the outside it looked like the type of envelope in which they generally send letters about orphaned kids and how we could contribute to charity and help them out.

"Jax, what are you talking about?" I said, a sinking feeling presenting itself in my stomach.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You were kind of going down on your extra curricular, so I put your name up for this." She said, waving her envelope around.

"And what exactly" I began and cleared my throat when I realized how hoarse my voice sounded. "_is_ this?"

"Oh nothing to worry about…." she trailed off and I narrowed my eyes. There was more to this than met the eye.

"Spit it out Jax."

"Fine….I signed you up for a dancing competition. People from all walks of life will be participating in it. You will find your self a partner and compete with other pairs to win the trophy. All the money from the publicity goes to charity. It will be telecast on local TV." She said in a rush hoping I wouldn't yell.

I on the other hand knew there was no point in yelling about it. I know it doesn't sound like me, but at this moment, something else was on my mind and it mattered a lot more than me embarrassing myself by tripping over my own feet. I mean I embarrass myself practically everyday.

I thought back to what Jax had said. I needed to have a partner. It was a pairs' competition. I wasn't exactly great at dancing and I most definitely needed a savior for a partner…and if I had to go searching now…..

"When is the first meeting?"

"Tomorrow evening. Five to Seven." she said comforted that I wasn't going to yell after all.

"How do I find myself a partner?"

"You don't. They make you pick from the men participating in the show. It is all written there." She pointed at the envelope I was still clutching in my hands, "I took the liberty of going through it."

"When you say you took the liberty of going through it, do you mean you aren't a part of this humiliation?"

"Uh….yeah Suze. Just five people from the college were allowed. I put you in as soon as I could."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you down from the fifth floor right now…"

"You will go to jail for one and you will never get to see the names of all the hot guys that are going to be there for another…"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you saying what you think you are saying?"

"Stole this baby from the notice board of the studio you are going to tomorrow for your first meeting." Jax said, practically thrusting the paper in my face.

I looked through it and my heart gave a particularly hard, excited jolt in conjunction with my flipping stomach, when I read the name of a certain Spanish doctor under the heading of 'Special Guest Participants'. Just as I reached my name, I was in for another surprise, albeit not a particularly good one this time. Paul Slater had joined the party.

Suddenly, something gave me the feeling that life was going to get _very_ interesting soon…….

**_Review.....even if it is to say that the story is dreadful._**


End file.
